Tears of the Dragonfly
by EastynPaige
Summary: This story follows Rosalie as she deals with finding the child that had been taken from her five years after she had given birth. And how she copes when learning that her little one is frightened of her. Ratings may change, not sure.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form own Twilight. Nor do I own any of the characters from the novels. They are simply the creations of the wonderful mind of Stephanie Meyer.**

**_No_ _Copyright Infringement is Intended_.**

**Author's Note:** I actually dreamed this whole story one night. It was kinda weird but I haven't been able to get it out of my head so I started to write it down so that I could clear my head of it. Then I decided that I should share it with all of you so see what you might think. I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

><p>Rosale Hale. What could you really say about Rosalie other than she was sexy as hell. She was a cold hearted bitch. Course these were the words chosen by all the students she had attended high school with over the years. Mostly she would just glare at the students that made some sort of eye contact with her or if she caught them staring. She even told off many guys who dared to come up to her and ask her out even when they knew that she was in a committed relationship with Emmett Cullen. The thing was, people didn't realize that it was mainly for show. She was just a protector. Her family is what she cared about most and Rosalie would always do everything in her power to keep them safe. Hense the reason she didn't seem to care for anyone outside her family members but that had all changed the moment she had failed to protect the one person that depended on her the most. Her daughter.<p>

Her beautiful baby girl had only been just a week old before being ripped away from her. It broke her non-beating heart because that had always been the one thing she truly wanted in her life. To be a mother. To watch her child grow up with Emmett by her side. Rosalie had been convinced that she would never have a child like she always wanted due to the fact that she was forever an immortal monster. Frozen in place without ever moving forward. She mostly blamed herself for not being a better mother and protecting her daughter like she was suppose to do that evening. But, she also when through a few other stages of grief, like blaming others for being the one that caused her to lose the child.

Esme had been the one babysitting the baby when she had been abducted which made her an easy target for Rosalie to place the blame on her. Many times, her _'mother'_ for all purposes had taken several blows whether it be verbal or physical from the grieving mother. Though, it was wrong and Rosalie apologized for every lash out when all was said and done, Esme could only take it, feeling her own guilt for not protecting her grandchild better. The other's that horrid evening had convinced Rosalie that she needed to go out and hunt because she had grown weak due to the birth. It had been recommended by Carlise and the other's helped with trying to get the blonde out of house so that she could feed and stay strong. They had all convinced her that it was all going to be okay and that Esme was going to take good care of her baby while she was gone. She believed them. Why should she not? They were her family and she had no reason to doubt them. That was why she left with them.

It wasn't until after she had fed off the mountain lion she had chased down that Alice got the vision that_ 'something was terribly wrong'_. Just hearing those dreaded words had the blonde running back to the house as fast as her inhuman vampiric speed could take her through the woods with the rest of the family. She even out ran Edward and he was the fastest running in their family. As soon as the house got closer, the sounds of Esme in pain caused her to panic more. As the other's rushed to Esme, Rosalie and Emmett made a mad dash towards the baby's nursery. She collapsed to her knees when she saw the crib was empty.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Rosalie would stand days on end inside her daughters bedroom, replaying the incident over and over again as if it would help the out come. Sometimes she would get a different out come and her daughter would be safe inside her crib or in her arms. When she would snap out of her daydream, she would always be disappointed at the empty crib or to realize she was holding onto a stuff animal and not the baby she wished it to be. The reality of her situation was something that she never thought she would have to face. Knowing that her baby girl was gone and she had no idea where she was. It was frustrating. She knew that her child lived. She didn't know how to discribe the feeling she felt but it was as if she had a connection with her daughter but she couldn't do much about it. Only knowing that her daughter was okay, was enough for her now. But she knew that one day the kidnapper would screw up and she would find them.

She tried to have Alice keep an eye on the kidnappers decisions so that they could find her kid but it was no use. Alice couldn't see anything surrounding the kidnapper because of who it was. A Mutt. A Werewolf. The damn father of Rosalie's daughter. Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>Snapping out of yet another one of her daydreams about her daughter and her being safe and sound in her arms, she looked down to see herself holding onto a white panda bear that Emmett had gotten her daughter the day she was born. Sighing at the realization that it was just another disappointing day with nothing new on Jacob or where he had taken their little girl. It was a daily thing for Rosalie or one of the other Cullens to take a trip over to visit Billy Black, Jake's father to see if he had any news of his son or granddaughter but like usual. There was none. Jacob never called home or sent anything to let his family and pack know that they were okay. Sighing heavily as she turned around to look over the bedroom that she was standing in. It had once served as a nursery but it was now ready for a five year old little girl. Rosalie's little girl. Abigail.<p>

If Rosalie could cry, she would probably cry every single day and night, mourning over the loss of her child. But she couldn't. Her family was worried about her because she was constantly in Abby's bedroom. Never leaving unless it was to hunt or to go down to Billy's to talk about the where abouts of Jacob. It pained her every time to walk out of that shack of a home to know that there was nothing new. She walked over to the small bed and sat herself down on the edge of it as she placed the panda on her lap. Closing her golden eyes as she tried to invision what her daughter looked like. Did she have blonde hair like her? Or black like_ 'him'_? What color were her beautiful eyes? Did they stay blue? And what did her laugh sound like? These were just a small handful of thoughts that would run through her mind each day and night.

Edward hated seeing his sister like this. His Wife Bella hated it just as much, along with their siblings and parents. They were all hurting over this loss and none of them ever lost hope that one day they would find Abigail and bring her home where she belonged. Today had been the day that he was going over to Billy's house to see if he had anything at all on Jacob but he wasn't expecting much. Five years and it was always the same old conversation. Which wasn't much of one considering he would just read the older man's mind before turning to leave. But this trip had been different and it caused him to rush home. Bypassing all his family memebers as he rushed up the stairs and into Abby's room to see Rosalie sitting on the bed snapping out of her thoughts to look at him.

"I think we may have found her." He said softly, walking into the room further as they rest of the family walked inside so that they could hear what it was that he had found. Rosalie was standing and waiting anxiously for the first piece of news they had ever gotten since that night. "It seems, Leah Clearwater ran into Jacob up north. She was making her rounds up there with Seth when they found him."

Hearing this bit of information had lifted a heavy weight that was constantly on Rosalie's shoulders. She was getting closer and closer to finding her daughter. But there was no way that Jacob was going to stay in the same area now that he had run into Leah and Seth because the moment they came back their minds would have been read by Edward and he knew that. But at least it was something, they could probably go to the place they had been living and go by Abby's scent to find them.

"I know what your thinking, Rosalie." Edward said softly. "Yes, Jacob is most likely not in the same location anymore after seeing Leah and Seth but according to Billy, Jacob allowed both the Clearwaters into his home and they met Abby."

"Is she okay?" Rosalie quickly asked, stepping closer.

"She's fine. But..." Edward trailed off for a minute, trying to figure out how to tell his sister this next part. "It seems that Leah has...imprinted on Abby."

_"What?"_

"Rose, I know that it sounds bad but really in a way it isn't." Edward tried to explain.

"Not bad? A wolf imprinted on my five year old daughter!"

"I know." Edward nodded. "But, think of it this way. It makes finding Abby easier because she is connected to Leah. And she can locate her much better than we can." He stopped for a moment and watched as Rosalie took all of it in. "Now, Leah couldn't stand the distance between her and Abby. It was too far and she knew that Abby was feeling it too, so she went back to get her. Seth came home and informed Billy of the situation."

"So, she's going to bring little Abby back?" Emmett asked with hope filled eyes.

"Yeah. She is."

* * *

><p>After learning from Edward that Leah Clearwater had imprinted on her daughter, she wanted nothing more than to rip the mutt to shreds. How dare she imprint on her little girl! She knew that imprinted was something that could not be helped but no matter how upset she was about this new situation that had been brought to her attention, she knew that she couldn't really touch the shape-shifter because of the bond or connection that she shared with Abigail. Rosalie was not about to cause her daughter anymore distress that she will most likely be in the moment that shew as brought back home to where she belonged. The more she thought about Leah being her daughter's soul mate, the more she realized that it was kind of a good match and that was only for the fact that Leah was very much like her. She was a strong independent woman who was very protective over the people she cared about. Basically, just like Rosalie. Only one was a vampire and the other was a wolf.<p>

The minutes began to slowly tick away as Rosalie's entire family, along with the whole pack waited outside of Billy Black's home for the arrival of both Leah and Abigail. It was extremely hard for Rosalie to just wait and had resorted to pacing back and forth until the sounds of a car was heard in the distance coming closer before pulling up to the house. The engine cut off and Leah stepped out of the drivers seat then headed towards the back door as everyone watched closely. Waiting anxiously to see the child that they all had been wanting to see for the last five years. But before she was able to open the door, the sounds of a motorcycle speeding up and stopping suddenly just behind the car. Jacob jumped off the bike and pushed Leah away from the door and went for it himself. Determined to get what he believed was rightfully his.

The very second that Rosalie set her eyes on the man who had stolen her daughter away from her, she snapped, unable to control the rage that had built up over the past five years. In a flash she was standing beside him, quickly turning him around so that he was facing her before grabbing a hold of his neck and instantly began to squeeze. She started to drag him away from the car but more importantly away from her little girl that was inside. She wanted so much to just go to Abby and just hold her in her arms and to let her know that mommy wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Yet, she just couldn't do that as long as Jake was in sight.

Rosalie had not been the only one who had made their way over to Jacob the moment that he was spotted. She found that out when he was suddenly jerked out of her tight grasp by Emmett who took it upon himself to drag the struggling shape-shifter towards the woods with the help of their_ 'brother'_ Jasper. They were quickly followed by several pack members that went along to help confine Jake until he went before their Tribe Eldars who would give out his punishment for his actions. Rose's black eyes never left Jake as he and the other's disappeared into the woods. She was completely focused on him and wanting to follow just to torture him so that he could know the pain that she had been suffering through over the years. At the feel of a hand being placed on her shoulder and gently squeezing in an attempt to comfort she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be pulled out of the trance like state she was in.

When she had turned her head to the side to see who it was that had rested their hand on her shoulder, she was met with the kind features of Carlisle who was giving her a small reassuring smile before turning his head to look back at the other's who were standing by the car Leah had drove up in. That small motion caused Rosalie to shift a bit so that she could see what it was that he was looking at and what she saw made her heart melt. If she had been human, she was sure that her heart would have stopped at the sight before her. Leah was standing there with her mother Sue, brother Seth and Billy Black on one side of her and Esme, Alice, Bella and Edward on the other side of her. But Rosalie's focus was not on them at all. Her gaze fell upon the beautiful little girl in Leah's arms. Resting on her hip. That was her baby girl. Her daughter Abby. And by the looks of the small child's red eyes, she had been crying and that got the worried mother to move towards her. Her immediate thoughts were to take her baby into her arms and hold her. To comfort her but when she had moved closer, Abby flinched and held onto Leah tighter and hiding her face into her imprints neck.

_'She's scared of me.'_ Rosalie thought to herself, stopping in her tracks the very moment she saw her daughter's reaction. _'My daughter is scared of me...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1!<strong> Alright, there is the first chapter. I hope to get the next one up as soon as I can but with the holidays coming in two days, that might not happen. We will see. It all depends on how much feedback I get. The more reviews, the more inspired I feel to write more and post more quickly. So, please review.

_Review!_

**EastynPaige**


End file.
